MyFriendJane
by Mia Mae
Summary: Just Read and Review, Darling. Intro Inside...based on the song MyFriendJane by Nevershoutnever! His Girl Friday...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Starting A New Fanfic. Short little intro here….**

"_You see this girl, she's got a problem._

_Telling time._

_If you knew her,_

_You'd ask me so many questions._

_She's confused about her image_

_Although we all agree she's so beautiful."_

Nevershoutnever! - MyFriendJane

**That was such a bad intro but I didn't want to go into detail. This story will keep you guessing a lot...**

**Please R&R I've changed my writing style a lot. And R&R for my other stories too! Nobody is and I'm so sad :(**


	2. Colton

**I'd really like this one to be popular. Heartbreaker, cute, sweet. Based on the song Myfriendjane by Nevershoutnever! Listen to it on YouTube. Look at the links on my main page for what these characters look like.**

**I'm gonna try to do a playlist and the song for this chapter is UrAlTalk by Nevershoutnever!. It's so cute and appropriate. And I know it seems like every song is nevershoutnever! but there will be a lot more different bands, it's just I've been really into him today and his songs were fitting the plot well. **

Chapter 1: Colton Drewry

"_I've been working my ass off  
trying to find the part of me  
my friends all miss  
but honestly…  
I'm kind of fed up with  
all this advice,  
but never a sign…  
Should I stay?  
Or should I go away?  
All to find  
the better half of me"_

_Nevershoutnever!- UrAlTalk_

_Bleep Bleep Bleep_

My alarm went off. I groaned and rolled over wishing I could press 'snooze'. My hand collided with the alarm clock and it stopped beeping. Just another average day. I sighed and threw on some old skinny jeans and a crumpled 3OH!3 shirt. I considered taking a shower, but why? I was going to get billed for it anyway, and it's not like anyone I knew cared if I stunk. As I walked toward the door I noticed a bill on my countertop. Not another one. As if I wasn't in debt enough already. My whole life sucked badly. I grimaced as I wheeled my bike out of the cheap apartment my uncle made me pay for. Obviously my Dad and he didn't get along.

Six in the morning. Six in the freaking morning. I had to work three jobs to keep up on the bills. It was awful. I could hardly pay them, but at least I wasn't in some dumb-ass foster care home. I used to live a normal life, I was the only child in a middle-class family, but then my mom and dad died in a car accident.

I hadn't been taught to live on my own then, I was only 15 years old, but I was able to talk my uncle into letting me pay him for a cheap crappy apartment with chipping paint and drug dealers galore. It cost me a lot, not including taxes and bills for electricity that added up to way too much.

I pedaled to the coffee shop that I worked the morning shift from six to twelve, than I worked at a restaurant from twelve to eight, than a gas station from eight to two in the morning. I got into my uniform and washed my hands before working my shift. Most businesswomen and men were our only customers at this hour.

"Hey Colton," Said my kind-of friend Ally. She was just a girl with one job, and she didn't know about how hard I worked to even live with enough food to not starve. I smiled and said hello back politely.

The shift got busier as the day went on, mostly kids, and then by the afternoon people were just coming in to get bottled water and frozen drinks. Once I was done with that, I said bye to Ally and took off my apron before pedaling my bike severely fast to get to the restaurant. Grabbing my uniform and hastily throwing it on, I walked up to the first table, forcing a smile. I couldn't smile on cue anymore; it was just too hard with all the shit in my life.

"Hey, I'm Colton, and I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I help you to some drinks?" It was a family with two kids. It could have been what my family looked like. Minus the one kid.

Sure, I cried when my parents died, I lived on the streets and begged for food and money. But pretty soon I knew I couldn't keep living like this, so I got a job. And, from then on, it all fell into place. I had always dreamed of being a musician as a younger kid, I played guitar, and wrote songs, but I knew now that was out of the question. My uncle took my old guitar, so I had nothing now.

"Yes," the mother said. "Give them chocolate milk-" she pointed to the kids "And me and my husband will have two cokes."

"Okay, thank you, I'll be right back with those." Being friendly gave me tips, and I needed those more than anything now.

The rest of the shift was pretty slow, despite the fact that it was a Friday night. I headed over to the gas station.

My shift really creeped me out this late. The only people that came in were drunks and creepy-looking guys. I sighed and stared out the window, waiting for someone to come in and do something. It was always so boring just sitting and waiting for someone to come in. And it's not like I was looking forward to the people coming in either.

The door swung open and in strutted a tall, sort of skinny girl with really long brown hair with blonde highlights. I could tell she was extremely rich by the way she acted like she owned the place. And she also looked disgusted by the dirtiness of the gas station. She took an energy drink from one of the shelves and walked toward me.

"I'll have this and a full tank of gas." She said flirtatiously. I had no idea why she thought I was good-looking. I hadn't had a proper haircut in years and my clothes were dirty. Maybe she was just slutty. I rung up her monster and gave her the price. She slapped down a one-hundred dollar bill. She _was_ rich. I handed her the change.

"Thanks." She winked.

_You're not welcome. _I wanted to say, because I was jealous. "You're welcome." I forced a smile.

"I'm Samantha, by the way." She held out a hand. Like I could really care less what your name was, okay?

"Nice to meet you," I lie.

"What's your name?"

"It's-" my gaze shifted towards the girl walking into the room. I almost gasped.

**OKAY! Sorry for the late updating!!!! I know I suck. It's been busy….so review pleez. 1 review I guess but I type slow type so these will be short chapters…tehe. So listen 2 these two nevershoutnever! Songs on YouTube:**

**URALTALK**

**MYFRIENDJANE**

**NO spaces cause he's just cool like that :) Look at the main links on my page for what these characters look like **

**: )**

**Thankz!!!!!**


	3. Audrey

**OKAY! Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it. 3. Listen to: **

**Therapy**

**By: All Time Low**

Chapter 2: Audrey

"_My ship went down,  
In a sea of sound  
When I woke up alone,  
I had everything  
A handful of moments  
I wished I could change  
And a tongue like a nightmare  
That cut like a blade  
In a city of fools  
I was careful and cool  
But they tore me apart  
Like a hurricane  
A handful of moments  
I wished I could change  
But I was carried away_

Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can keep all your misery"

Therapy - All Time Low

I walked into the gas station, frantically looking over to make sure he wasn't following me. _Thank gosh._ He wasn't. I heard a familiar annoyed sigh. Sam. Gosh. As if my night wasn't bad enough already.

Her fake smile was sugary sweet. Puke. I smiled back. "Hey Sam."

"Hi," she grimaced. "How was the party?" I must have walked in on her flirting with someone.

"Oh, it was fine." I lie.

"Oh, really? Well-"

"Look Sam, I'm really not in the mood. Sorry." I would pay for that later but I didn't want to hear her bitching right now.

"Well then. Are we PMS-ing , or-"

I ignore her and walk past her, her death glare not bothering me.

"Who shoved the stick up your ass?"

"You did!" It slipped out before I could stop it. I heard her huff and stomp out.

I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and then walked to the front of the building to check out. The boy at the checkout counter was looking at me, confused. He was really cute, in a baby-looking way. He was tall, with reddish-brown hair and deep green eyes. His hair was messed up, as if he just rolled out of bed.

"Is that all?" He asked, smiling warmly.

"Yes, please." I glanced out the window, and gasped. It was _him. _It was Robert. My boyfriend. He would totally kill me if he knew I had run from him, and I wasn't kidding. He would _kill_ me. At least severely injure me. Without thinking, I crawled over the counter and ducked underneath the counter.

The checkout boy gave me a weird look. I held a finger to my lips with a pleading glance. I heard Robert burst in. "Hey you!" he said rudely.

"Uh…can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Did you see an ugly girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walk in?" he asked.

The boy shifted his weight. "Naw, I did see a blonde girl but she was really pretty."

I felt myself blush; turning to look and see the boy was wearing faded skinny jeans. That was unusual, but cool, in a way. I mean, usually rock stars did, like William Beckett, but most other guys who tried to copy the style couldn't pull it off. This boy was very thin, and pale. Almost as skinny as me, but I was unbelievably skinny, mainly because I couldn't keep down a meal.

"She wasn't ugly, and she left a while ago anyway." He shrugged. "Sorry."

"Ugh!" Robert groaned. "Where'd she go?"

He shrugged again. "Why would I have cared?"

"Whatever. " I heard his retreating footsteps.

After a minute or two, I heard the boy whisper. "He's gone."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He murmured.

**Okay short and suckish, I know. I had school tonight…first day…ugh. So this is all I have time for. Read and review pleez tell your friends, favorite this story…whatnot. I think I'll be doing a bunch of short chapters so I can type them easier and post a lot quicker…. This chapter was supposed to be much longer….**

**So see yah later 1 review pleez!!!!**


	4. Therapy

**Okay back!!!! Haha. No song cause it's a continuation….hopefully this chap will be longer. When I posted the lyrics to Therapy they came all screwed up so….I don't know. BTW if you want 2 check out my other FanFiction The Phrase That Pays, you can, but that will be on hiatus. I can't be doing 2 things at once…sorry. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Here goes nuttin!**

COLTONS POV

I must have been hallucinating. The girl beside me stood up. She looked weary and scared, but words could not describe how gorgeous she was. Golden blond hair fell over her shoulders and halfway down her back, slightly curly but not frizzy at all. Deep set navy blue eyes, fringed with long dark lashes were filled with a deep sadness that I couldn't quite comprehend. Why would a girl so beautiful be so upset? And even though she was rich, it was obvious she was, I could tell, all I suddenly felt was compassion, rather than jealousy. I wanted to reach out and hug her, comfort her, but I was hesitant. I didn't want rejection.

Was I dead? Was this an angel? Because she sure looked like one. She looked up at me from underneath her thick lashes. "Uh…sorry." She stammered, looking away.

"It's fine." I insisted. "You alright?"

"No…I mean- uh…yeah…I'm okay," she said, her smile forced. "Thanks for that."

"No problem…anytime," If I ever saw her again. I hoped I would. I might at least have something to look forward to besides the same thing over and over and over again every single day.

She smiled at me now, an actually happy smile, pearly white teeth that shined. I felt myself smiling back, a true smile that I hadn't been able to do in years. But this girl walks in, and I'm smiling ten minutes later. I really actually felt…happy. That was an emotion I could hardly remember feeling. It had been so long since I last felt it. An I couldn't help but notice this girl was standing so close…maybe if I reached out and-

She jumped over to the other side of the checkout counter in one swift movement; which was probably good because I would have regretted what I was about to do. "I'm Audrey, by the way,"

Audrey. My most used to watch movies with an actress named Audrey. Audrey Hepburn, was it? Mom had always told me she was beautiful in her time… and she was. Just like this Audrey. It was music to my ears.

"I'm Colton," I said, holding out my hand.

"Colton," she repeated my name and looked off into the distance as she shook my hand. "That's so…pretty."

Weird. I had never thought my name was anything exciting. Colton. A pretty typical name, but if she thought it was pretty, than hey, I wasn't going to argue with her…with Audrey…

"So where do you go to school?" she asked as I took her .

"Uh…I don't go to school," I looked away. She probably went to some fancy private school…

"Why not?" her perfect voice cut through my thoughts.

"It's…complicated," I scanned her Dr. Pepper and told her the price, relieved that she didn't ask any more questions.

She handed me a one hundred dollar bill. Holy Shit. "Sorry, I don't have anything else. Keep the change." She was lying, I could tell. And she could tell I was poor…how humiliating.

_You want me to keep the extra 98 dollars?_ Wow. That was nice of her. But that wasn't nice manners. "No, really, are you sure?"

"Of course, it's too much of a hassle to get all the change and shit. Just keep it." She said, more of a command than an invitation.

"Okay." I wasn't going to argue with her.

"Where do you live?" she asked, than blushed "Oh wait, that sounded really stalkerish."

Like I would care if she stalked me. I laughed lightly. "By the mall, in those apartments." She already knew I was poor, why bother making something up?

Her facial expression changed, but I couldn't quite read her emotions to know what she was thinking. Probably something along the lines of: _Holy shit, he is poor…never mind that then…he _sucks_._

"Okay," she said after a moment "I better get going then, my Mom might have a cow if I'm not home soon."

I nodded slowly. "Bye!"

"Bye darling!" she said as she walked out the door.

Darling? That was enough to make my knees wobble. I stared after her in longing. At least I had something to think about now, but I may never see her again…

**Uh-uh. Looks like Colton is falling in **_**lust.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so it's really early, like 6:00 am here, and I snuck down here 2 write this chapter, or some of it. **

AUDREY'S POV

I flopped back on my bed and looked at the clock: 1:07 AM. I shouldn't have stayed at the party so late, because I would die at school tomorrow. Oh well, I could probably skip it. I'd be hung-over anyways. Then there was that boy I had met, Colton. He seemed sweet, but he was poor, and I wasn't sure how that would work out. I would get shit for it. It wouldn't be able to work out anyways, with Robert Crew…being my _boyfriend._ I hated to think that he was, whenever I came over his parents weren't there and he made me do my chores and forced me to kiss him and whatnot. One something I said wrong, that might have offended him, or insulted, he would beat me mercilessly.

I'd gotten used to it after a while, but I knew I'd spend the rest of my life like this. I was too afraid to tell anyone about it, so I knew it would last forever. I had no way to get it to stop, he threatened to kill me, and made me cooperate, or he'd kill my mom and brother.

I decided to think about something happier, since I could feel myself wanting to go into the bathroom and empty my stomach.

I had to think of a way to help that boy at the gas station. He looked so thin and tired and…well poor. I had to do something, but I had no clue what to do, so I would figure it out later, after a good night's sleep.

COLTON'S POV

I didn't sleep well that night, because it's always hard to sleep when drug dealers and pedophiles live near you. I was also busy thinking about Audrey. It was no use; I knew it, but honestly? Could I try? Would she ever come back? Did she care about me too? She obviously knew I was poor, which was pretty embarrassing, so a Richie like her wasn't going to pay any attention to a poor person like me.

**Yeah so that was more of a filler b/c I am making character profiles…omg!!!!! Haha. So I added a character. And I get to go see Owl City on September 21 I'm so excited it's my first concert!!!!!**


End file.
